Hardy-Daytona
The Hardy-Daytona is a motorcycle in Final Fantasy VII that Cloud Strife rides during the party's escape from the Shinra Headquarters. This scene leads into a minigame in which Cloud must ride the motorcycle behind a pick-up truck carrying the other party members, while Cloud uses the Hardedge to attack pursuing Shinra troops. This minigame can later be replayed at the Gold Saucer, where GP and a Speed Source are rewarded for a high enough score. Unlike later motorcycles in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, the Hardy-Daytona is virtually identical to real-world designs, with visible wheel-guards, headlight, and exhaust pipes. The model is known as the Hardy-Daytona, referring to motorcycle manufacturing company Harley-Davidson in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and the Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida, where notable racing events, such as the Daytona 200 motorcycle race and the Daytona 500 NASCAR stock car race, are held every year. The engine design is copied from the first generation of the Yamaha V-Max. Dummied dialogue in the game suggests that the bike may have once been intended to be interacted with, and refers to the bike as "Hardy Datona". The bike can be seen on the Final Fantasy VII International Bonus Disc content, and has the caption "hrady-DAYTONA" in English text. The Hardy-Daytona is equipped with Shinra's first-V-type DOHC engine, born of technical feedback from aircraft engine laboratories.Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive, Volume 2 Other appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core the Hardy-Daytona can be seen in the Shinra Headquarters Exhibition Room alongside other vehicles. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cloud rode the Hardy-Daytona motorcycle in the remake of the motorcycle minigame from ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Chocobo Racing ''.]] Cloud rides the Hardy-Daytona in his role as a bonus racer in ''Chocobo Racing. Merchandise Kotobukiya released the Final Fantasy VII 1/8 Scale Cold-Cast Resin Statue Series No. 2 Cloud Strife & Hardy-Daytona in 2004. The Final Fantasy VII line of Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures features a deluxe set featuring Cloud and the Hardy-Daytona motorcycle. The Final Fantasy VII Remake features a "1st Class Edition" that includes (among other things) a statue of Cloud astride the Hardy-Daytona. Like Cloud himself, the bike has been given a redesign for the remake. FFVII Cloud and Hardy-Daytona Kotobukiya Resin Statue 2004.jpg|Final Fantasy VII 1:8 Scale Cold-Cast Resin Statue Series No. 2 PlayArts Hardy.jpg|Play Arts. VII_Remake_boxart_2.png|Hardy-Daytona statue included with Final Fantasy VII Remake First Class Edition. Gallery Cloud motorcycle.jpg|CG render with Cloud. hardyDaytonaConcept.jpg|Concept art. Cloud-ffvii-fmv-bike.png|Cloud on the bike during an FMV sequence from Final Fantasy VII. Motorbike7.jpg|CG render. Motorbike7-2.gif|CG render. Cloud Motocycle Sketch.png|Concept art of the Hardy-Daytona. Amano Cloud motorcycle.jpg|Amano art of the Hardy-Daytona. FFVII Remake Daytona Display.jpg|1:1 scale Final Fantasy VII Remake display at Jump Festa 2019. FF7CrazyMotorcycle1.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Perfect Guide'' vehicle model viewer. FFVII Crazy Motorcycle.jpg|G-Bike minigame. Bike-ffvii-field.png|Field model. VIICC Hardy-Daytona.jpg|The Hardy-Daytona on display in Crisis Core. Final Fantasy VII Remake key art Midgar Highway.png|Key art for Final Fantasy VII Remake. Cloud-viigb-artwork.png|Artwork of Cloud and Hardy-Daytona from G-Bike. VIIGB Hardy-Daytona Icon.jpg|Icon from G-Bike. PAD Cloud bike artwork.png|Cloud and Hardy-Daytona for Puzzle & Dragons. References ru:Hardy-Daytona Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy VII